dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: Episode 1
Summary: In the prequel blog episode the two strongest and most powerful saiyan fighters on the planet (Talina and Jace) went to Hell to fight Babidi. The evil wizard changed the saiyans to Majin. The two were then told to destroy the people of Earth and the Z-Fighters. The begin there destruction at Capsule Corp. where they enocountered some Z-Fighters, they fought and willingly the Z-Fighters retreated. The two Majin saiyans headed off to rampage another town or village. Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters tried to come up with a plan, there plan was to simply kill Talina and Jace and wish them back with the dragonballs. But that plan wouldn't work because Dende arrived and informed the Z-Fighters that Talina was pregnant, so they decided that they would fight the Majin saiyans until they could figure a way to get them back to normal.... DBZ Maja Future: Episode 1 Android BC, Asper, Gohan, and Garnet make the long journey to Hell to find Babidi. But upon there arrival they find that the crazy wizard is not there. He used his magic to hide from the Z-Fighters. But the act doesn't fool BC, she tracks him down and when beating an answer out of him doesn't work they decide to let him cool for a few minutes. They wait for a while then Gohan grabs him and demands for him to tell him how to change the Majin saiyans back to normal. Babidi laughs and tells them the only way to restore Talina and Jace to normal is to get them to see the person in common they both loved. Not understanding the riddle an angered Gohan blasts Babidi and flies off, the others follow. Once they get back to Earth they inform the others of what Babidi said. "To change the Majin saiyans back to normal you must seek out and find the one person they both have in common and both loved". None of the Z-Fighters understood what the riddle meant so a new idea was introduced. Kadrance said "If we can't figure out the riddle lets ask Shenron to tell us". The Z-Fighters agree and they turn to Bulma for the radar. The Z-Fighters divide into 8 groups. Each one of the 7 groups looks for dragonballs, while Group 8 watches out for the headquarters and some are sent on patrol. After collecting 6 balls the patrol squads are attacked by the Majin saiyans. They snatch the balls away an flee, the Z-Fighters spring into action and follow the powerful saiyans. But by the time they realize what is going on they are at the Lookout. Talina and Jace trash the place that used to be there home and kill Dende. And with his death strangly only the 4 star and 2 star ball turned to stone. But with two balls white and stone the balls were useless. The Z-Fighters returned to Headquarters and informed the others what happened. Later that night the Z-Fighters headed for home keeping a careful and weary watch. The Z-Fighters that lived at the Lookout were given a room at Capsule Corp. While the good guys slept Majin Jace and Talina went around destroying Southwest City and some towns near it. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages